1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for surgically correcting and stabilizing spine deformations, and more particularly, to such a device that effectively provides support to the vertebrae affected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been used in the past to surgically correct severe spine deformations, in particular scoliosis, kyphosis, lordosis, fractures and dislocations of the vertebrae. One of them is the Harrington bar which is basically an adjustable bar that is secured to the ends of the spinal section affected that is intended to be distended in order to approach the normal shape. One problem with Harrington's device is that it provides little correction. The correction is improved when wires are used to attach the bar to the user's vertebrae.
Another device used is the one known as the Luque device which consists of two bars (L-shape) and wires to attach the bars to the vertebrae. However, it is difficult to maintain the bars parallel to each other with Luque's device.